You Are Amazing
by Ashliiee
Summary: Finn and Kurt have a brotherly moment while their parents look on


You are amazing

Characters  
Finn  
Kurt  
A bit of  
Burt  
Carole  
And mentions of  
Blaine  
Rachel  
And Jonnie (original character)

It had been a week since the wedding that bonded the gunnels and the hudsons as a family. Burt and Carole had just arrived back home from their mini honeymoon in New York. Kurt had been jealous of the fact that his dad had gone to New York, the place he desperately wanted to go, without him. Kurt had been trying to get used to his new school where he couldn't wear his precious clothes or be himself. Luckily, he had Blaine. Finn had been trying to get used to living in Kurts basement, usually without Kurt. Kurt had been staying at Dalton, usually in Blaine or his new friends Jonnie's room. Finn felt oddly lonely without Kurt to share a room with. Hell, he could barley cook for himself!

"Finn? Finn?" Kurt's voice yelled from upstairs.

"I'm down here, dude!" Finn yelled, smirking knowing that his new younger brother hated to be called 'dude'.

"How many times do I have to tell you no to call me 'Dude'?" Kurts voice yelled.

"At least half a dozen more!" Finn yelled back, grinning.

The best part of being an older brother had to be the fact that he could annoy his younger brother as much as he wanted. For hours, if he felt like it.

Kurt arrived at the top of the stairs, still in his uniform. "Hey Finn, I think we should redecorate."

"But aren't mom and Burt looking for a new house?" Finn asked

"Well, yeah. But that could take a while. I don't know why they gave up the last house we looked at. It was perfect!" Kurt murmured, walking into his walk in closet to change.

Finn huffed and glared at the wall. Truth was, the only reason that their parents had given up the house was because the forty year old real estate agent had been perving Kurt. Kurt with his tight jeans and shirt that barley covered his body, that Josh Ryers had been staring at Kurt the whole time the Hudmel family had been looking at the house. Both adults had agreed that they didn't want to live in a house if Josh knew where Kurt slept.

"What do you wanna do with the room?" Finn asked.

"Um, well what do you wanna do?" Kurt asked, walking out of the closet with baggy sweats and an oil stained white t-shirt on.

That was something that Finn had had to get used to. Kurt in regular clothes, looking like a boy and stuffing his face at dinner.

"Wait... You want me to chose? Who are you and what have you done with Kurt Hummel?"

"oh, haha." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"No, but seriously. Why do you want me to chose?" Finn asked, confused.

"I... I just don't want you to be uncomfortable." Kurt said, looking down.

Neither boy noticed that their parents had walked into the room and were now standing at the top of the stairs, looking at their sons nervously. Neither wanted another fight.

"Kurt," Finn whispered, kneeling down in front o his brother. "Yourmy brother now, Kurt. You important to me. Much more important to me then my reputation or even then Rachel. Just don't tell her that!" Kurt grinned and Finn grinned back. "Your perfect just the way you are, Kurt. And, even if that means I have to sleep in a room with a naked guy poster on the wall, I will."

Kurt looked at his big brother with tears in his eyes and jumped into his arms. "Your a really good big brother, Finn. I love you."

Finn hugged him back, tightly. "I love you, too." he sat holding Kurt in his arms before pulling away and kissing the top of his head and then looking Kurt in the eyes. "but, seriously. Don't tell Rachel."

The two boys' laughter carried up to where their parents stood, with tears in their eyes.

"our sons are pretty amazing." Carole said, grinning a her new husband.

Burt nodded and smiled at his wife before looking back to his two sons who were now moving over to the couch to play video games.

"we really do." he said, kissing her.

Burt Hummel just knew that everything would work out because their family was strong and close, they could get through everything as long as they had eachother

I hope you liked! I have a bit of writers block but I'm working on the next chapter of my Christmas story as I type(sorta). Lots of love!


End file.
